


A Year and A Day and Forever

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Severus proposes a handfasting as a courting and engagement. It works out better than either of them realize.





	A Year and A Day and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for dub con (potion accident).
> 
> Written for the 2017 hp_drizzle fest; first posted there on [LJ](https://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/77752.html) and [DW](https://hpdrizzle.dreamwidth.org/73920.html)
> 
>   
> Banner from digthewriter

Severus smirked against Harry's skin, chasing raindrops as Harry gasped above him, back arching. Another lightning bolt struck and thunder rolled around them.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Harry asked, looking a little wild.

Severus kissed him. "No. We consummated our handfasting in the rain and now I want to consummate our marriage in the rain. Shut up and let me."

Harry groaned. Severus kissed him again and began marking another line down Harry's chest.

_One Year Ago_

Harry shook out his cloak before casting a drying charm though his had never been too effective if his clothes were too damp. He looked around the pub and found Neville waving.

"Evening," he said as he approached the already full table. "Sorry I'm late. Stupid reports."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I thought you left the Aurors because you didn't like the paperwork."

"Turns out working in a shop has the same amount," Harry said, grimacing.

"Aye, I can agree with that," George said. "I spend more time with paperwork than I do on the floor. No end to it."

Seamus arrived with a tray full of drinks and put it down, Dean following behind with several baskets of chips. "Then let us all drink and forget it the paperwork!"

They cheered and helped to spread the drinks and food around evenly. 

"To working hard!" Dean said, raising his glass.

"And playing harder!" George finished.

After they all had followed suit, they caught up each other up on their week. Harry added some in, but he was only half paying attention. 

It had been a busy week -- Beltane always was. The number of potions required for some of the rites -- fertilities, weddings, blessings -- had surprised Harry when he first started working for Severus and he never got used to it. The paperwork he had to fill out not only reconciled what was sold with what was on the shelves, but also kept up the accounts of what pre-ordered potions had been picked up. Severus would still be at the shop, now, looking over the lists to determine what would need to be thrown out.

Tomorrow, Harry would have the lovely job of informing customers that failure to pay in full for what had needed to be thrown out would result in Severus refusing their future business. Although the potions Severus brewed for St Mungo's would cover the costs of the lost orders until full payment could be settled, it was always dicey, covering just the overhead.

Harry blinked, brought back to the pub as Neville elbowed him gently in the side. The others had gotten into an intense debate over the latest Quidditch matches, but Neville had been watching Harry.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Harry sighed and finished his pint. "I should get back to the shop. Organize my notes for tomorrow... We had a lot of people who didn't pick up their pre-orders."

Neville wrinkled his nose. "That happens?"

Harry shrugged. "A lot more than one would expect. I sometimes think it's because of who the brewer is, but Severus is savvy enough to keep a lawyer on retainer for those who don't pay up. You'd think word would get out."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "I know that most of the potions used at Hogwarts were made by him when he was teaching there. Madame Pomfrey would never use anything else. Most of students used them."

Harry sighed. "Well, we all know why no one trusts him, eh?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "Then they're out of money and an excellent potion supply. I take it you're off then?"

Harry nodded. He tapped his hand on the table, drawing everyone's attention. A quick round of goodbyes, and one cheeky comment from Seamus, and Harry was back in the pouring rain. He squinted up at the dark sky, thinking the weather might have had something to do with the potions left behind. Still, why would anyone waste a perfectly good potion, especially when they put down a deposit?

The front of the shop was completely dark when Harry got there, so he went around to the back. Severus had set the wards so that if the lights were off, it meant that Severus hadn't lowered them for business. But the back of the shop could still be entered if one knew it as it was under a Fidelius Charm set by Kingsley. Harry had been let in on the secret when Severus hired him.

A light was on in the room Severus used as an office. Harry knocked lightly on the door.

Severus looked up, surprised. "I thought you were going to be at your weekly meetup."

Harry smiled. "I was, but then I realized that I would prefer to get a head start on my list for tomorrow."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow? Your day off, that tomorrow?"

Harry hung his cloak on a hook by the fire and sat at the desk that he'd added when he'd been hired. It occupied only a small portion of the room and, though Severus grumbled about it, especially at first, hadn't denied that Harry sometimes needed a space for his paperwork where it wouldn't clutter the shop counter. Harry desk was across from Severus' and, when sitting, Harry could look up and watch Severus work. Right now, he was wearing his glasses; Harry couldn't deny it was a nice sight.

"I suspect that I could spend all day back here sending out notices," Harry said. "We had a lot this year. The weather's to blame, I think. Better to do it tomorrow than take time away from the shop on Monday."

Severus sat back in his chair. "I don't pay you for Sunday."

Harry smiled. "You still think I only work here, do half of what I do, for money?"

Severus closed his eyes. "I wish other people would dedicate themselves to doing such good work when they're bored."

Harry laughed and held out his hand. "I'm sure you've got at least a dozen pages for me."

Severus huffed, but handed over a stack of parchment. Harry opened an ink well and started sorting through it.

~~~

They worked for a few hours, though Harry barely realized it. He set aside the last of what Severus had given him and rolled his shoulders as he put his quill back into its stand. When he looked up, Severus was watching him, almost fondly. Despite the man's callous nature, Harry wasn't surprised by this fondness; he wouldn't pretend he was Severus' only friend, but he knew that he was closer to Severus than most.

It'd been a shock for Harry when he found the shop on his beat. He was sure that Kingsley had a hand in Harry's assignment during his first year as an Auror; no one else, he was sure, would have been as polite and helpful to Severus. Harry's Auror class had been filled with former students who would have helped Severus, but only grudgingly. None of them would forget that Severus had protected them during his year as Headmaster, but neither would they forget their torment in years previous, which Kingsley would have known.

Harry had learned a lot and treated Severus fairly. He listened and followed through when Severus needed to report a theft or some property damage -- which was unsurprisingly often. It was no wonder that Severus had repaid this respect and kindness with a sympathetic ear when Harry had left the Aurors.

Because Harry had been in the shop so often at that point, he fell into a pattern of helping customers when he was visiting Severus while job hunting. Before he knew it, he found himself with the position when Severus left it in his care in order to check a potion in the lab.

"That's all of it," Severus said, drawing Harry back to the present.

Harry smiled. "I'll try to be here for noon, if that's okay? These need to be put in an envelope and sent to your lawyer for final approval, and then I'll get started on the notices for the finished orders."

Severus sighed. "You gave up your regular night out; you shouldn't give up your day off as well."

Harry shrugged. "I want to. Besides, there's not much else for me to do."

"Sunday dinner with the Weasleys?" Severus asked.

Harry smiled. "Arthur and Molly are enjoying their second honeymoon. They're not going to be back until next month and everyone's agreed that Sunday dinner isn't the same without them, so we're holding off for when they're home."

"Friends?" Severus pressed.

Harry propped his head on his hand. "It almost sounds like you don't want me around."

Severus glared. "I simply worry, Harry. You seem to spend far too much time working and not enough just..."

"What?" Harry asked. "Having fun?"

"Being young," Severus countered softly.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "What am I meant to be doing, though? Most of my friends are settling down, so they don't have much time for anything other than our usual plans. We have our monthly pick up game and that was last week. I have my weekly nights out. And we have lunch together most days."

"What about settling down yourself?" Severus asked. "You said most of your friends are."

"I find I'm more the type to wait for love to find me," Harry replied. "I'm content without it and I have enough family for now. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen."

Severus shook his head. "I find, more often than not, that we are alike, Harry. Dumbledore told me as much, but I didn't dare believe him."

Dumbledore was still a sore subject for them both, but Harry smiled at the thought of Dumbledore wishing two of his most beloved would get students along. 

"He could see some things clearly," Harry agreed.

Severus shifted and picked up a vial that he'd set at the head of his desk. "This one was paid in full by a close friend; he hoped it would help him propose to his long time girlfriend. It turns he didn't need it. He said I could keep it for myself."

Harry took the vial. Inside was a sky blue potion that sparkled when tilted. "What is it exactly?"

"The Lighter Heart," Severus said. He was looking at the potion. "It's meant to ease the worries of the mind, to clear it, so the user can focus what he would like and achieve it."

"So you can do something without worrying about anything?" Harry asked. "As in, you can propose to your girlfriend without thinking about her saying no or what marriage could mean."

"A bit of courage." Severus held out his hand and Harry dropped the potion into it. Severus smiled. "I wondered if you would use it with me. If we split it, it would last half the time. About two hours."

Harry frowned. "Why? I mean, why share it with me?"

"Oh, I have a different proposal in mind for you," Severus countered. "But...I wonder if we could wait until tomorrow morning?"

Harry smirked. "It sounds like you have an evening planned. One of our usuals. Here?"

"I don't need to plan an evening for that," Severus grumbled. Harry raised an eyebrow and Severus sighed. "You bumped up the time table. I was going to wait until next week, when we were done with all this Beltane nonsense, but here you are admitting that you have no plans for tomorrow."

"Pumping me for information under the guise of care," Harry teased. "How Slytherin of you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you'd rather, I could ask you to join me in bed at a better time... Or I could ask someone else."

Harry nodded, thinking about it. "You could."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Brats who tease don't get anything."

Harry took a deep breath and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head, causing his shirt to ride up. "Who's teasing?"

Severus growled.

~~~

Harry took a deep breath as he woke up. He was sore, but in all the best ways. And he was clean. He wasn't the type to go for one night stands or casual lovers often, but he found that, out of the few he'd had, Severus was the best. As Harry had found out their first night together, many months ago, Severus was considerate and careful. He helped with the clean up before they went to sleep and made breakfast in the morning.

Harry stretched happily and sat up, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He was alone in bed, but Severus was just coming through from the kitchen, holding a tray.

"Morning," Harry greeted. Severus' answering grin was full of amusement and pleasure. Harry leaned back against the headboard, the blankets settling just so.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Not just yet, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed. "I tried."

Severus chuckled and put the try on the end of the bed. He leaned down, inches away from Harry's lips. "After breakfast."

Harry tried for a kiss, but Severus pulled away with another chuckle and sat on the other side of the bed. He poured tea for them both.

Harry took the cup happily. As he reached for some of the toast, he saw the vial of Lighter Heart on the tray. "Part of your plan?"

Severus licked his lips. "Yes. We can take it now."

Harry was quiet for a moment. Whatever this was, Severus was worried. It was odd and it left Harry feeling uneasy. "Is everything okay?"

Severus smiled and uncorked the potion. "Everything is fine. I did say I had a proposal, though."

Harry waited for the vial to be handed to him. "But not the marriage type. So...?"

"Breakfast first and then I'll ask," Severus chided. "The potion needs a few moments to work."

"I'd offer a blow job to relax you, but I don't think you'd appreciate it."

"Eat, Harry."

~~~

Their first night together had been a surprise to them both. Harry had been working at the shop for a month when he felt the wards slam down just after he'd locked the doors. He'd gone toward the back, as it was where he last knew Severus was, but didn't find him.

"Harry?" Severus called from the basement, where the lab was.

"Accident?" Harry asked after a moment. He couldn't think of anything else that might have caused the wards to suddenly close.

"Are there any customers left?" Severus said instead of answering.

"No," Harry said. "What do you want me to do?"

A moment later, Severus came up the stairs. Harry stood from where he'd been sitting in the office. "Well?"

Severus sighed. "One of the ingredients I ordered was a mix up. Instead of creating a fertility potion, I created one for lust. Its effects are airborne."

"Ah." Harry licked his lips. "Wards on the lab?"

Severus shook his head. "It stops at the door to the shop."

"Which I just passed through," Harry winced. "Sorry."

Severus snorted. "I would have expected nothing else. You still want to save everyone."

Harry shrugged. He couldn't deny it. "So, what now?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What do you think? We'll start feeling the effects in about an hour. I suggest we both eat and bathe in that time."

Harry froze. "So, we'll have to...?"

"We don't have to, but the effects will be far less severe if we engage in sex," Severus said quietly. "I will not push this on you, Harry. This is your choice."

Harry licked his lips. "I don't mind so much. It's been a while for me and you are attractive."

Severus blinked. "Well, then. Let me... Upstairs are my rooms. You can have the first shower."

~~~

It had happened a few more times after that, when they realized it was surprisingly easy between them and that they both enjoyed it. And if Harry was honest, not only had it been happening more frequently, Severus had been his only lover for the last year. They'd made no promises or commitments, but Harry knew that they could be more. He wasn't sure what he wanted though. He knew that it wouldn't be easy dating Severus, that there would be howls and condemnations and stiff silences, but neither could he could say for sure that he wouldn't be happy. Severus wasn't just a great lover; he was a good friend. A good man.

Severus looked up as poured the last of the tea, splitting it evenly between them. Harry smiled and cradled his cup against his chest. "I like when you make breakfast."

Severus blushed. "Thank you. I... I do like when you stay over and make dinner for us."

Harry beamed. He could feel it. He leaned close and kissed Severus. "How complimentary."

Severus took a deep breath and set the tray with the dishes aside. He settled against the headboard and lifted his arm; Harry snuggled in. He'd never had morning afters quite like the ones he shared with Severus. 

"It's Beltane morning," Severus said.

Harry looked outside. It was raining, as it had been. He was sure any contingency plans for cancelling the celebrations would now become reality. "I'm sure there will be plenty of disappointed people. I can't imagine partying out in this."

"True," Severus agreed. "But I wasn't thinking of anyone else. In the very old days, Beltane was a day of special meaning for those who wished to be wed. They would handfast for a temporary marriage or they could marry and it was thought that those who did so would have happy marriages."

Harry hummed. "And now we just plain celebrate being alive. And remember those who died."

Severus hushed him. "Let me speak."

Harry tilted his head back and kissed Severus' chin. "Get to the point. You know how I like my post-breakfast sex."

Severus gently smacked his head. "The reason I mention this is I wondered... Handfasting on Beltane is meant for a year and a day. A year for the marriage and a day to remember it. I... I find myself becoming... I am sure fond is not a word you'd like to hear for this, but I am fond of you, Harry. You are a strong, kind man. Hardworking. A wonderful lover. Even if it does not last beyond this one year, I would cherish that year for the rest of my life. I... I would consider this year a time for us to court each other."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing immediately came to mind. He put his cup on the tray and then turned so he could straddle Severus' hips. "You didn't bump up the time table."

Severus shrugged. "Yes and no. I was hoping to ask you at some point, but then the potion was gifted to me and Beltane's handfasting rituals are good for this."

"A happy coincidence," Harry muttered. He licked his lips. "A handfasting -- a marriage for a year and a day."

"You could sublet your flat and live with me for the year," Severus said. "I'd offer the other way around, but the shop and my garden..."

Severus' flat was more comfortable than Harry's. It was full of books and other items that Severus had collected over the years. There was an extra room that Severus never used except for storing odds and ends of potions supplies and Harry suspected that some space had been found to make room for his few things. What Harry had in his flat was furniture that had come with it and only a few things that he'd collected over the years. His school items were still in his old trunk and anything he had been gifted by random strangers for his work defeating Voldemort had, for the most part, been donated.

In short, Harry could easily move in with Severus for the year. He had no furniture and he didn't have a lot of items.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry blinked, realizing he'd gotten quiet. "The potion works."

Severus huffed. "Brats who tease..."

Harry kissed him. "Yes. What do we have to do?"

~~~

The handfasting had to take place outside, not necessarily in the woods, but at least in a natural environment. Harry squinted up at the rain, standing in the middle of Severus' garden. "This figures."

Severus hummed and cleared away a bit of ground for them. "How's that?"

"Raining is all," Harry muttered. "We're about to commit ourselves to a marriage in the middle of the pouring rain."

"Our entire history has been fraught with imperfect communication and ideas," Severus pointed out. "It's fitting."

Harry smiled. "Now I'm wondering if you planned the rain, too."

Severus glared. Harry grinned. "You keep telling me not to tease or be a brat, but I think you secretly like it."

"Lots of time now for you to figure that one out," Severus said, not without a hint of teasing himself.

Harry grinned. "Oh, I think I'll figure out my own plan to find out."

Severus breathed deep, smiling. He held out his hand and Harry took it. Severus wrapped a ribbon around their hands, letting Harry help. He held up a cup that had been collecting rain water and began intoning, a simple spell that would handfast them according to old traditions. They shared the water in the cup and then kissed. 

"Hello, husband," Harry whispered against Severus' lips.

"Mm, don't get ahead of yourself just yet," Severus whispered. "But I'll take that as a good sign."

"You said yourself the potion would clear the worries from our minds," Harry said. "Guess we know what I want."

Severus kissed him again and then pulled Harry down onto the brick walkway that lay between two of the raised flowerbeds. Thunder rolled above them as they consummated their promise to each other. Their hands, still wrapped in ribbon, never let go.

~~~

Harry waved everyone off when they invited him to play Seeker in their short Quidditch game. Molly and Arthur were home, so everyone had come for Sunday dinner. Harry had invited Severus, but he'd declined, citing a potion that needed to be finished. Harry let it go this once, thinking it was a good excuse for nerves. He was sure that, next time, Severus would come with him.

Harry fingered the ribbon he had wrapped around his wrist. Severus said it was just a mundane ribbon, nothing special to it and no lingering magic from the ritual, but it felt precious to Harry. And no matter what Severus said about it being nothing special, his face often softened at the sight of it. He'd taken it and charmed it to not fray or break and Harry often found himself smiling when he touched it.

Harry hadn't told anyone yet, figuring that Molly and Arthur, the closest people he had to parents, deserved to know first. And, luckily, everyone wanted to be outside to enjoy the weather before dinner, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to tell them.

Molly was in the kitchen, looking happy. Arthur was leaning against the counter watching her. Harry watched them both, wondering if this was a future with Severus would look like. He hoped so.

He cleared his throat.

"Harry!" Molly cried. She pulled him into a hug that smelled like food and home. "You're looking well! Someone must be taking care of you."

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Arthur raised his eyebrows. "It looks like someone gave you a ribbon?"

Harry looked at his wrist where his shirt sleeve had ridden down. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "It's... It was from my handfasting. On Beltane."

Molly blinked. "A handfasting? Oh, Harry, what have you done?"

Arthur hushed her. "It's only for a year and a day. Remember when we did that?"

Molly swatted him and turned back to the stove. "It's still something serious! Just because it's for a short time doesn't mean it isn't something to be taken lightly."

"No, we're..." Harry took a deep breath. "We're thinking it's just a long engagement is all."

Molly turned. "Engagement? Why didn't you tell us you were seeing anyone?"

"It's complicated?" Harry offered.

Arthur poured two cups of tea and sat at the table. "Tell us all about it. It'll make us all feel better."

"But first, who is it?" Molly urged.

Harry bit his lip. "Severus Snape."

Molly and Arthur were silent for a long moment. Harry sighed. "It's complicated."

"Best to start at the beginning," Molly said.

Harry blushed again.

~~~

Hermione hummed when he told her and Ron.

Ron was gobsmacked; he sat in his chair, wide eyed and silent.

Harry sipped his beer. "Molly and Arthur are okay with it."

"I'm sure they are," Hermione said. "You've been happier recently. And I'm sure, once you explained, they were glad you have him."

Harry frowned. "Glad?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's older than us, sure, but he is a good man and I'm sure that you thought about it carefully. And you do know him fairly well."

"But Snape, Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but only turned the look on Harry, waiting to hear his answer. Harry smiled. "He's good to me, Ron. And he was nervous."

"As well he should've been," Hermione said. "Handfasting is only temporary, but Molly is right. It's serious."

Ron leaned forward. "Just tell us one thing, mate. Are you happy?"

Harry grinned.

~~~

It was almost midnight. 

Harry sighed, looking at the clock above the fireplace. He had put it there shortly after he'd started working at the shop. In theory, it was meant to remind Severus of how long he'd been working; in reality, it just let Severus know how much longer he could work. 

And, right now, it was a terrible reminder of how long it had been since he'd stormed out of the rooms upstairs.

They were bound to have fights. They'd been having fights since Harry had been an Auror on patrol in the area. It was part of who they were. They had fought about Dumbledore and the Malfoys and Severus' work in the war. They'd fought about Harry's dad. Once Harry had started working in the shop, they'd fought about how ingredients were stored and how Harry should do inventory. 

But, now, it was more personal. There was more on the line. They weren't just working together; they were living together which brought its own minefield of issues. Usually these fights could be resolved by a quick break -- such as the argument when Harry pointed out that Severus kept far too many bits and bobs from old equipment or the one where Severus made an argument over how Harry folded his clothes. After these small fights, they would stew about it for a short while and, when they saw each other again, easily worked it out.

This time, though, it wasn't just something small and easily smoothed over and Harry wasn't sure how it could be fixed.

His birthday was tomorrow. Harry had told all his friends of his handfasting and who he was handfasted to; they were happy for him. The invitation to Sunday dinner had continued to be extended and gently rebuffed; and, certainly, no invitation was ever extended from Severus. There were too often potions that needed attention. Harry, however, had quickly realized that it was all an excuse. Because Harry helped with the inventory of special orders, he knew that there were no potions that needed to be watched on most of the Sundays.

He wasn't sure if it was embarrassment, shame, or some other reason, but Severus was keeping them from being out together.

They'd fought over it when Severus had declined to join Harry's friends tomorrow to celebrate his birthday.

There was no reason for Severus to refuse, not when Harry's friends would support them and there was nothing that needed attending at the shop. Severus, Harry knew, had no prior engagements.

The clock began striking out the hour. Harry leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"May I come in?" Severus asked.

Harry looked over his shoulder. Severus stood hesitatingly in the door. He had cleaned his shirt of the mess that had resulted when one of them had accidently spilled the soup during their argument, but he was otherwise the same as he had been five hours ago.

"Yeah," Harry said tiredly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

He heard Severus shift, moving the other chair in the room closer. Harry opened his eyes when he heard Severus sit. The fire was dying down, but it was lit enough that Harry could see how tired he looked. They both should have been in bed already, given that they started the day early.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered.

Harry took a deep breath, keeping calm. "Before I accept your apology, why are you apologizing?"

Severus opened his mouth, but then seemed to have thought better of it. Harry tilted his head and decided to wait. He was afraid that, if he said anything, it would just restart their fight. And one thing he had learned from their previous fights was that it was better to say nothing, to wait and listen. They accomplished a lot more when they patiently listened to each other.

Harry had the brief thought last week that their handfasting would, if nothing else, help him navigate future relationships. But then... Then he realized that he didn't want a future relationship with anyone except Severus. He wanted to learn as much as he could now so that their future marriage would be a strong, lasting one.

He hoped Severus felt the same.

"I'm apologizing because I have put you in the position of either making you a liar to your friends -- that is, that they may begin to think you lied about us as I never make an appearance or effort to be with them -- or forcing you to choose between them and me."

"It hurt," Harry admitted. "More than anything else, it hurt."

Severus nodded. "Curiously, neither of us have ever thought about going out on a date."

Harry blinked. He wanted to contest that, but he realized he couldn't. Then he smiled. "I don't need dates."

Severus nodded. "Neither of us do, I think. We make time to leave the shop early so we can have dinner together."

"I like our evenings together," Harry agreed.

"As do I, but we're getting off track."

"So...?"

Severus squared his shoulders. "I am a quiet man by nature. I prefer the company of only a few and still yet prefer time in, alone or with you than time spent out with friends. But your friends and your family are very important to you and I'm apologizing because by refusing your invitations, I was snubbing them."

Harry tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. "But you didn't think about it that way, did you?"

Severus shook his head. "As I said, I am a quiet man who prefers time alone. I didn't realize..."

Harry nodded. "All right."

"I would, however, be pleased to join you tomorrow night with your friends," Severus said.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "But if you prefer to not to...?"

"A relationship is about compromise, Harry," Severus pointed out. "To many, you've been compromising by giving in to my preferences. Yes, I made excuses that I shouldn't have, but it was done simply because I didn't want to see anyone. I recognized that you like spending time with others and didn't care much if you'd rather see them than spend time with me. And yet, to many, it was still only a compromise in one direction."

"So... You're going to compromise now by socializing?"

"If you'd still like me to."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that."

~~~

More days, weeks, months passed. Harry continued to issue invitations out; Severus accepted a few, but never made excuses for when he declined and invited Harry out to lunches with his friends. Harry chose not to ask because he understood that, while he needed the time out with others, Severus didn't necessarily feel the same way.

They continued to have fights. A few times they had to ask for help, usually from Arthur, who seemed pleased to be asked, but they always made up and talked it through.

Christmas came and went with little fanfare. They spent it alone until Boxing Day, when they joined others at the Burrow, a new tradition when the Weasley children began to have their own families. There, Severus and Harry endured teasing about whether they'd make their handfasting a marriage and whether there'd be kids in their future if so. (Maybe, Harry had said; Severus had said they would need to talk about it first.)

Various newspapers and society gossips found out and made more of it than it actually was. Their friends stood by them and pointed out it was only a handfasting. Toward the end of the media storm, Severus and Harry realized that just maybe they did want to make this permanent.

Harry proposed in March, quietly offering a box with two matching rings in the morning on a cool Sunday morning.

Severus accepted.

~~~

"Awful weather for a wedding," Molly fussed, dancing around Harry to make sure his suit was straight and lint-free.

Harry shrugged. It was pouring, true, but it had been pouring last year, too. He was becoming fond of rainy days spent in with Severus.

"Not that you mind I suppose," Molly pointed out. She stopped in front of Harry, smoothing out the lapels of his jacket. "You're content with this. Happy."

"We have a tent," Harry said. "And it was pouring during our handfasting."

Molly sighed, happily. "My last child getting married." She sniffed. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry hushed her and gave her a hug. "We'll still come over for Sunday dinners."

She sniffed again and patted his back. "Of course you will. But I honestly thought Charlie and Ginny were going to be the last ones and here we are! I was so worried about you."

He laughed. "Severus caught me though."

~~~

"Could've gone anywhere," Harry muttered against Severus' lips. "Someplace warm. Or dry. Sunny."

"Shop to run," Severus reminded him. "Our business. Remember that? No vacations for us."

"Could've managed it, I'm sure," Harry reminded him. "I've helped plot out the chart of the potions you brew."

"Why bother though?" Severus asked. "I don't need a honeymoon."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "Just teasing you."

Severus growled and pushed Harry onto his back. "No teasing."

Harry bit his lip. "You like it."

Severus unbuttoned Harry's shirt. "No."

"Yes." Harry pushed Severus' jacket off. "You. Do."

Severus leaned down, arms on either side of Harry. "Maybe. A little."

Rain rolled off Severus' nose onto Harry's lips. He smiled. "Husband."

Severus gave a quiet, content sort of smile. "Husband."

"I love you."

"And I, you."


End file.
